A conventional layout scanner system which can electronically make up an original using image data of plural original pictures comprises functional steps of storing image data obtained by scanning plural original pictures into the first memory, carrying out a layout work including coordinate rotation and shifting works on the image data, storing the laid-out image data into the second memory, and outputting them to a recording head.
In this, each of the memories must have large capacity to perform finer data processing, which pushes up the cost of the scanner system.
Furthermore, as such a conventional layout scanner has restrictive factors mechanically and electronically as mentioned below in terms of reproducing images rapidly, it is not suitable for extensive and urgent image reproduction.
One of the restrictive factor is that the input scanning speed thereof is limitted by the mechanical parts of its input unit whether it is a drum type or a light beam deflective type. For example, in a drum scanner, it takes about 100 ms to sweep one scanning line. Another of the restrictive factors is that as the image data of plural original pictures stored in the first memory must once be output to undego a layout process electronically before being input to the second i.e. the final memory, which procedure requires considerable time.
Of course the original pictures can be placed in desired places and angles in the input side, but the placement work is hardly accomplished minutely without making use of a special scanner system.